


One shots with me

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: All good shit, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), idk - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Just read fam





	1. This is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar remembers stuff and figures things out
> 
> Neymar/James

Today was a lazy day. Well not exactly for most people but for Neymar it was. Neymar rolled out of bed tiredly as he touched the other side of the bed to not find James. He smiled lightly as he heard pots and pans banging against each other from downstairs.

"Click clink click clink"  
Neymar laid back down in bed as he heard the rhyme of the oh so familiar noise from down stairs. James was fucking around with the pots anf attempting to cook. Neymar always likes James cooking. Even if James denies that he's good at cooking. The noise is what made home well, home. His tummy made a uncomfortable flip as he remembered before that noise was common. Before James was always in the kitchen, a long before when he expected to wake up to light Spanish music instead of clanks. 

" Leo"  
Neymar muttered quietly as his heart twisted into a mix of sadness. Leo Messi a best friend, a brother and well a ex lover. They had both once fallen hard for each other. Carrying on a relationship out of the public eye. Only known by each other and a few teammates. To but It on blunt terms things were fine for a while but everything changed when Neymar announced his transfer. It felt like it was yesterday.

"Neymar you can't just do this to me. You can't just do this to us. Is it something I did? Please Neymar I'll do anything please stay."  
Leo begged in begged for days that turned into weeks that turned into months. He would always have to give Leo the same look. The same look that had pity, sadness and a bit of selfishness. But then again wasn't Leo selfish for begging him to stay each and everyday?  
Till finally the day had came by then no one had begged him to stay. Everyone had knew he would leave and possibly never come back. Dani was gonna pick him once he arrived in Paris. But before all of that. He was at home with Leo. 

" so I guess you're leaving now huh?"  
Leo asked already knowing the answer only asking for spitefulness.  
Neymar glanced at Leo before carefully nodding as a response. Tensions were high these past few days leading up to this day.

" I don't know what I'm going to do without you"  
Leo said again looking at Neymar with all the love he could muster. Leo wasn't a very open person but these last few months showed Leo he was going to have to show emotions. Neymar looked away he couldn't look at Leo like this.

" I'm sorry Leo really I am"  
Neymar said starring at anything but Leo. Neymsr had to do this. Well he didn't have have to but he wanted to. He had been with Barcelona for so long. People say when you play for Barcelona is when you really win at life. But Neymar just didn't feel that anymore. He didn't feel the same excitement jumping on Luis's back or the same goofyness when Geri pulls pranks or the same happiness when Leo kisses him. It didn't feel like a family anymore it felt like a chore. His friends didn't deserve this. He had to leave.

"Ney just make sure they treat you well and if you ever need anything. Well you always have a place here."  
Leo announced as he got up and headed for the door but not before laying a harsh kiss on Neymar's lips. 

It was hard after that. Neymar felt pretty alone no longer having Leo or anyone for that matter. But he knew he had to pull through so he put himself out there he tried his hardest and it was turning out great. And although Leo had moved on to someone else. Which still sometimes made Neymar's heart hurt. It didn't effect him as much. He had started talking to James and suddnely everything came together.

" Neymar, babe c'mon the foods ready"  
Knocking him out of memories Neymar looked at James.  
James. What can he say about James? He was sweet and pure everything Neymar could ever need. Although an unlikely pair James helped him every here and there. And although he wasn't in love with James just yet. Oh how James was so close to making him fall in love all over again. 

" Oh sorry I zoomed out there. I was just remembering something"  
Neymar replied before standing up taking James hand in his own and walking down stairs. James only replied with a toothy grin before talking about the world cup matches that had gone on recently.  
Neymar couldn't pay attention as he realized something. This is love. James sitting at the table with him eating breakfast and hearing James blabber about some random shit. This is love. This is home.


	2. Tomorrows game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillippe loves worrying & Ney is just a drink idiot sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I watched Argentina vs Croatia and god I'm sorry Leo you deserve better hun

It was the day before Brazil would have to go against Costa Rica. And to be completely honest Phillippe was fucking tired. He had busted his ass off these last few days at training. Knowing that if Neymar got injured Philipee would have to carry the team. And that really fucking scared Phillippe he wasn't even sure he could do that. Neymar had constantly reasurred him that nothing would happen. But with the Switzerland players being so violent to him it was still a worry for him. Hell he was about to beat the fuck out of one of them for being so hard on Neymar. 

" They can kick or shove me all they want but I'm not staying down, honey"   
Neymar said this morning while watching the very intense Argentina vs Croatia game. It was pretty easy to spot Philippes worries. Well that's what Neymar always said. And for the most part Philippe calmed down and tried to enjoy the game. He had unfortunately enough had bet with his teammates that Argentina would win and it wasn't looking so good. Neymar gave him a small smile after the tense game. Yup Argentinia lost and he had also lost 100 dollars. He made a small reminder to complain to Messi about this later. 

And now Philippe was laying in bed tired and stressed. He wished Neymar was here but his noodle headed boyfriend was talking to some of his teammates in other rooms. Thaigo? Philippe wasn't sure who he was hanging out with but he didn't care much. As he twisted and turned trying to stop worrying. But his worriedness grew louder as he looked at the hotel room door slam.

"fuck, you scared the shit out of me, Ney."  
Phillipe muttered as he looked up at his fellow player. Neymar just gave him a happy look then stumbling into bed with Phillippe. 

" Phil you're so soft and hot I mean like your face is hot and you're actually hot"   
And that's how he could tell Neymar may had a drink or two. He rolled over to face Neymar. The man naked down to his underwear. Phillippe didn't mind he never minded Neymar. The man was rambling off about the heat and Phillippe's hotness. In between explaining he would let out random fits of giggles. As Neymar kept talking he would fiddle with Phillippe's hair and softly touch his face. And suddenly that was it all the worry and stress left Phillippe's body as he heard the man next to him speak. This moment could have came straight out of a romance movie well could have if it weren't for Neymar's drunk ass to say. 

"Phil, Phil you know, ketchup is technically a smoothie. I know it sounds craaaaazy but Dani had messaged me earlier and he explained it and he's right"   
Yup. Neymar was drunk all right.

" Ney, I love you but please don't whisper these things to me at 2am"   
Phillippe managed to say as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics. Neymar smiled at him as he quickly changed topics. 

" Shh baby you've got a game to score on tomorrow you need to sleep"   
Phillipee said quietly bringing Neymar close to him. Neymar nodded letting out a yawn before closing his eyes. 

" mhmmmm love youuuu Phil, night."   
Neymar replied snuggling closer to the other man. Before the other man could even reply Neymar had already fallen asleep his hands wrapped tightly around Phillipee's waist.


	3. Smirks n smutish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar + Cris

I guess it really was funny. Neymar could imagine the headlines already. 

"Former Barcelona Brazilian star sleeping with Real Madrid star Ronaldo"

His teammates would mock and tease him about it. Once they were to find out most likely from Neymar's openness. Till they were in private and they would tell Neymar that if Ronaldo even slightly hurts Neymar then the team would kill Cris.

Neymar couldn't help but dream of the future. As he rolled over to see Cris sleeping soundly a small smile printed on his face. It truly was wild how they got together the night before. Neymar's thoughts roamed to the night yesterday as he begain to recall it. 

Neymar woke up to the sound of the hotel door being banged. He let out a groan as he got up. It was 6pm he had been sleeping for a few hours as practice had really tired him out. 

" I'm coming, im coming, calm down"   
He shouted out figuring it was one of his teammates wanting to go out and party probably. And usually Neymar would be okay with that but its the day before a big game and he's really fucking tired plus everyone was relying on him and he really didn't wanna fuck up (like Leo did today I'm sorry dhshsb). Huh this must be why Leo never wanted to come out and party Neymar thought as he swang the door open. Expecting Thaigo or Philippe or anyone but the person standing in front of him. 

" Hello Neymar can I come in?"   
It was no other then Cristiano Ronaldo. The man he was suppose to hate well he was suppose to hate him but. Neymar didn't hate him not one bit. Neymar looked at Cris the same way he looked at Leo. It just wasn't as innocent as with Leo. But he never said anything as everybody would crucify him if they were to find out. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he had told his ex teammates of his slight crush on Cris. Actually now that he thought about it he had told Dani that one time when he was drunk but it doesn't count. 

" Um Marcelo is not rooming with me he's down the hall"   
Neymar said finally snapping out of it to joint a finger down the hall where Marcelo was suppose to be. After all why would Cris be here for anyone else?

" No no I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for you"   
He said smirking at me as he forced himself inside. Neymar panicked for a minute as Cris moved himself inside. 

" W-what are you doing? Cris?"   
Neymar asked feeling panic but also not wanting Cris to leave? But was this some sort of punishment for the last five years he's spent at Barcelona. And Neymar was a skinny guy as much as he hated to admit it. He wasn't that strong or intimidating. 

Cris didn't respond for a bit instead moving in close enough to be able to shut the door. Before leaning down to whisper in Neymar's ear.

"I heard you might be moving to Real Madrid? You can't just decide to move here. You need to ask. Naughty Neymar"   
Cris whispered strictly as he preceded to push Neymar against the wall. Sliding his leg in between Neymar's thighs. 

Neymar's breath hitched as he heard that. And that's what really got to Neymar as he let out a unstoppable whimper. As the simple words managed to make his dick interested in what was happening. 

" You like that? Yeah I knew you would"   
Cris responded as he thrusted his leg closer to Neymar's bluge. And lets just say the rest of the night went pretty well.

Neymar blushed a hard apple red as he came back from the memory. Cris still deep in sleep. Neymar quickly checked the time knowing he would have to leave soon. He did have a world cup game. He realized he had an hour before he had to leave. He sighed as he headed for the showers. He would figure out what to do with Cris later. 

He hummed some cheesy Brazilian song as he washed himself. Unaware of the man sneakily up to the shower. 

" Ahhh shit"   
Neymar squealed out as Cris gave his ass a squeeze to show Neymar he was here.

" Hi"   
Cris muttered as he kissed Neymar's (face) cheek. 

" Hey"   
Neymar replied turning around to face Cris. 

" You have a game today?"   
Cris asked with curiosity he only really is up to date with his games. 

" Yeah "   
Neymar answered quietly knowing if he lost this game he was done for. And most of all he would be blamed for the whole thing. Did you see how everyone reacted to Argentina losing yesterday? They all blamed Leo. Now imagine what's going to happen to him. And although him and Leo weren't that close anymore it still hurt him when Leo looked sad.

" Don't worry about it. You're gonna do great after all you do carry on from me."  
Cris answered knowing Neymar's distress. As he brought his lips down for another kiss. Neymar smiled lightly at the other man. Sure Cris was a cocky asshole but God, Cris was his cocky asshole.

" I'm so glad you left Barcelona"   
Cris began as he grabbed some soap and began applying it to Neymar's hair. Neymar hummed back before answering. 

" Why is that?"   
Cris softly pulled his head back into the water to watch the soap away. 

" Because you had everyone convinced you were in love with Messi. Silly boy"   
Cris answered letting go of Neymar's hair instead grabbing the body wash shampoo. Neymar didn't say anything for a minute. This wasn't new everyone told him this. But he wasn't in love with Leo nor was he ever in love. Leo was just a idol to him. Nothing more. Squinty eyed Neymar would always reply they were nothing more then friends. 

" I never loved Leo like that. I think he loved me like that. But I never did.  
Neymar answered as he felt Cris scrub his body. Cris hummed. 

" I know"   
Neymar was lightly pushed into the water. To wash the soap away once again. 

Nothing more was said as they both hopped out of the shower. Neymar letting Cris borrow some of his more lose fitting clothes. Finally when they were both about to leave Neymar turned to Cris.

" The next goal I shoot will be for you"   
He blurred just as he was about to open the door he turned to face Cris. His face red with heat. Cris looked surprised but quickly whipped the look off his face as a the small smirk turned into a bright smile that made Neymar's heart flutter.

Cris said nothing but kissed Neymar's lips making the kiss last way longer then needed. He gave Neymar one last parting smile before walking off. Neymar sat down in the hallway for a minute rethinking everything that had just happened. And he goofly smiled he then reached for his phone to tell Dani what had just happened. But as he opened his phone he saw a new contact. 

Cris aka the love of ur life bitch 

Neymar shook his head as he opened Dani's contact.


	4. I ran out of titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched the game today and damn Neymar and Philippe really slayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request or whatever

To be completely honest Philippe didn't like the "whole go out and drink until your liver goes out." So that's how he ended up at a home two hours after the lucky game. But what he didn't expect is Neymar to be there with him. 

" You can go celebrate, Ney. You don't have to stay with me."   
Phillippe insisted as Neymar had followed him out of the bar just an hour ago. Neymar smiled at him before shaking his head and flopping on the couch and turning on the tv.

" I think I'm good besides I wanna hang out with the dude who scrolled the first  goal today"   
Neymar insisted as he switched through channels. A small smile tugged at my lips Neymar was always the best at complementing people. 

" Good. Because I wanna hang out with the dude who scrolled the last goal."   
Phillippe answered, Neymar gave him a surprised look at the complement. He then patted the sofa signaling for Phillippe to sit. Which Phillippe took a seat neae him. Thighs touching and hands too close too each other. Phillippe didn't want to think about that right now.

" Everybody loves you. Whenever I see fans and they see you its like they see Messi or I mean like Ronaldo. Wait that doesn't sound good? I mean you're gonna replace them one day and you're just as good as them and im sorry-"  
Phillippe felt himself grow red. He didn't dare to look at Neymar in fear he had upset the other man. Well he did just tell him he thinks Ronaldo and Messi are better then him. But instead he heard light giggles. He looked up to see Neymar smiling laughing his head off at Phillippe's disforunte. 

" Phil, babe calm down I'm not offended. Actually I'm honored to be even compared to them. Thanks Phil"   
Neymar said brightly as he then pinned like Phil to the couch to give him a hug. 

Did he call me babe?   
Phil was pretty fucking red and it was just getting worse as he felt Neymar tackle-hug to the couch. His breath hitched at the close contact. This was probably normal to Neymar he was a affectionate person. But oh god not for Philippe. He felt himself melt into the hug as Neymar kept him pinned in for a hug. 

" You are? Oh"   
Philippe said simply knowing that if he said more it would come out more stutter -like then it already was. But to his horror he felt Neymar move and practically grind himself against Philippes crotch. Realizing Neymar wasn't going to get off instead wanting to lay on top of Philippe. Lucky for him Neymar laided his head on Philippe's shoulder his lips practically too close to Philippe's neck. 

God forgive him really. Philippe was really trying to not get a boner especially with the other man practically over rubbing against his dick clearly not knowing. Things just got worse as Neymar snuggled his face into the crook of Philippe's neck. 

" I'm greatful for you Phil."   
Was all Neymar said as Philippe felt Neymar's lips finally meet his neck and Neymar seeing no hesitation from Philippe. Neymar began kissing him all the way up to his lips. Starting from his neck sprinkling tiny kisses all the way up to his mouth where he kissed the other man.

Was this really happening? Is this just a cruel dream? He let out a small moan as he felt Neymar slightly bite at his bottom lip. Neymar's arms moved up and down his body groping whatever he could and can get to. 

" You want this?"   
Neymar asked out of the blue after a few intense minutes of kissing. 

" y-yeah I have for a while actually"  
Philippe wanted to punch himself in the face. He really wasn't thinking before he spoke. Neymar just smiled.

" Me too, I've liked you for so long, Dani said it was the most obvious thing ever especially after the game today."   
Neymar responded as he slipped off his shirt. Philippe couldn't help but stare at the man on top of him. He's all covered in tattoos and although he's as skinny as a twig Philippe feels himself harden down there just that much more. 

" you did so good, Philippe. Let me spoil you."   
Neymar said as his hands wandered lower and lower Philippe's body. 

" Do it, Ney" 

 

And now Philippe was sitting up watching some random tv show while Neymar attempted to look for his phone. Which had somehow gone missing thanks to the rather rough housing from last night. Unknown to Neymar, Philippe had Neymar's phone tucked between his shirt and shorts. 

Hey! Philippe can be fun sometimes too. 

" Babe, have you seen my phone?"   
Neymar asked already giving up and deciding to burry his face in Philippe's chest. 

" Ney, if I hadn't seen it five minutes ago I haven't seen it now"   
Philippe responded playing with the other man's short locks of hair. 

" Hey Ney I have a question."

" And I have an answer" 

" wow you're so cool Phil! I wish I had the smartness to come up with a response as cool as that. I wish I were you." 

" Shut up. Anyway okay say that Poker and I are hanging from a cliff and you can only save one. Who do you pick?" 

" Poker" 

" Ok but like what if I'm closer and you can easily grab me instead" 

" Poker" 

" Ok but what if Poker is really fat and heavy?" 

" I would grab my fucking car and haul him in" 

"....." 

"...." 

" This is why you're never getting your phone back." 

" Wait you have my phone? PHILIPPE COUTINHO DONT YOU RUN" 

" Catch me and you get your phone." 

And the race began 

Philippe had a head start as Neymar was still in shock. He slammed open the door and slammed it close as he ran as fast as he could. He could already hear Neymar coming for him. 

He made a run for the elevator and started banging on the bottom floor button. Just as Neymar arrived the doors shut close on his face 

" fuckkkkk"   
Philippe could hear as he let out a string of giggles at Neymar's misfortune. Once arriving at the bottom floor he made a run for the breakfast room. His teammates would be there to help him. Maybe. 

But just as he managed to enter the room he was tackled to the ground. 

" ow ow ouch, Ney"  
Philippe whinned knowing he had played himself. Everyone was starring at the pair as Neymar sticked his hand out for Philippe to hand over his phone. 

" This can all go away sweetie. All you gotta do is give me the phone."  
And with that Philippe reached into his shorts and slammed the phone in Neymar's hand. 

His shorts probably wasn't the best place to hide the phone he realized as he heard some snickering from his teammates. Neymar shortly got off him and helped Philippe up. 

Philippe smiled at Neymar as they held hands approching the breakfast table. Nobody really noticed as it was normal to show affection like that especially from Neymar. Perfect.


	5. Only nsfw shit I'll write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw   
> D/s undertones I guess g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm here with this shit enjoy i guess

“please,”  
Philippe begs before going on

“be rough. i want to be used.”  
Okay Philippe could admit this was probably someone's weird fantasy. But after the game today it seemed like the only way the day would end is with both of them fucking. And Philippe could admit it was weird but it was oddly hot for him.

“yeah?”   
Neymar says, panting as he slides his fingers into Philippe’s tight hole. Neymar’s got him well lubed up, but he pauses for a moment anyway, just to open the bottle of lube over Philippe and drizzle some more down. getting him real slick, real wet.

 “you want me to use you like you’re my bitch?”

“please do it”   
Philippe groans arching his back up off the bed. presenting himself all to Neymar. He really couldn't believe he was doing this? More importantly he couldn't believe he was doing this with Neymar.

Because Neymar’s got Philippe, with his cock– and what’s he doing with him? he’s got him writhing around on the bed. crying and begging to be fucked. A beautiful sight indeed

And Philippe is definitely not begging Neymar to fuck him. Totally. Philippe had been rutting up against the sheets not even a moment ago before he got his ass in the air for Neymar. before he decided that he was just another hole for Neymar to fill.

“you gonna be good for me, baby?”  
Neymar asks, two fingers becoming three.  lube drizzles down steve’s thighs like it’s his slick, like he’s dripping and wet for Neymar. 

Neymar pumps his fingers like they’re a cock, like he’s rutting into Philippe and getting ready to come. and he could be – his cock is sitting fat and heavy between his legs, his own slick getting his thighs nice and wet – but he wants to see. wants to see the pink inside of steve, wants to see his hole flutter when Neymar takes his fingers out, wants to watch the lube drip from steve like come.

“please – fuck me, Ney,”   
Philippe begs, voice broken and needy. and jesus, he’s truly a fucking bitch. 

“fill me up, be rough, use me.”

and yeah, okay, Neymar supposes he could give Philippe what he asks.

But that was for later as for right now he went on with the teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hobbies include writing fanfic & making fun of messi


	6. Small fics I'm too lazy to finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr @neymarphilippe

" GET UPPP NEYYYYY" 

" NEYMARRRR" 

" THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE" 

" THE SWITZERLAND NATIONAL TEAM IS HERE" 

" LEO MESSI SAID HE WILL SUCK YOUR DICK" 

" c'mon just wake up for me" 

" FINE BE LIKE THAT " 

" ok but for real wake up for me" 

And with that Neymar cracked open his eyes letting out a small yawn. He was happily faced with a certain Colombian player. He couldn't help but smile at the man. 

" Nice to see you too, Jamesy"  
Neymar responded deciding to ignore the Leo Messi and Switzerland comment. He swore the Switzerland team will forever haunt him. He sat up stretching himself out. 

" Ney, c'mon we have a big day planned"  
James said as he paced around the room happily. Throwing random clothes to Neymar to put on. 

" Oh really? What did we plan hun?"  
Neymar asked playfully raising an eyebrow as his boyfriend preceded to throw a thong and one single sock at him.

" Well for your information it's a surprise."  
James wasn't paying Neymar much attention as he threw some random pair of shoes at the other man. 

" Fuck these aren't even the same pair Jaaaamesss"  
He whinned as he threw the adias shoe to the floor instead wanting the other shoe to his Wal-Mart brand shoes. In response James threw one aiming straight for his head. 

" ouch"  
Neymar said dramatically as he slipped the other one on and stood up to go greet James. He came up from behind James, wrapping his hands around James waist. 

" I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you get dressed" James jokes as he ripped himself from Neymar's tight embrace more focused on getting to the car.

" I bet I can get to the car first"  
James had no idea what he had just started but Neymar loves competition. So why not?

Neymar looked at him for a minute before making a run for the garage. James shook his head with a smile as he saw his immature boyfriend race to the car. 

" I beat you James"  
Neymar gloated as he stepped into the passagner side of the car. God forbid Neymar actually drive. There wouldn't even be a car if Neymar even drove for a few minutes. 

" That you did, baby"  
James responded as he started up the car and started driving. Neymar pouted at James carefreeness at the fact he had lost. The car was silent for a spilt second before Neymar's hand launched for the radio twisting and turning the button for anything rhymic for him to sing to. A smile tugged at James lips as he heard Neymar start screaming lyrics at the top of his lungs. 

The drive wasn't long but it was long enough for Neymar to squeeze in 3 long radio music songs. Which he of course yelled out the lyrics of even though he didn't know half the words. Hell James even joined in at the last 30 seconds making Neymar giggle. And yeah James lived to see Neymar smile and giggle and be overall happy. 

" Is this it?"  
Neymar asked with curiosity as he hoped out of the car. Going around to open the door for James. Making the other man blush a bit. 

" Yeah I know its kinda dumb but you know we can't do many things like this and its fairly new so ones really here"  
James explained hoping he didn't sound stupid or overly too much. 

" James shut up its perfect"  
Neymar answered as he grabbed the others hand and dragged him inside. It was an ordinary smoothie type shop. No one inside expect for the two employees there that didn't seem to even notice who they were. 

" I'll go order, pick a table for us baby"  
James said as he made his way towards the front. Neymar nodded going off to sit randomly near the end of the store. His mind directed to the t.v. something about Ronaldo or Messi was playing Neymar couldn't bother himself to pay attention till he heard his name. Something about holding the team whatever. 

" Here you go,Ney"  
James said interrupting the other man from his thoughts as he grabbed the banana strawberry smoothie. He smiled at his boyfriend muttering a quick thank you before sipping it. He turned his attention to James. Who was attempting to drink his smoothie. Cheeks hollowed out, attempting to suck whatever was in the drink. Neymar smirked. 

" if only you sucked my straw as hars as your sucking that straw"  
Neymar commented making James stop half way and choke on his smoothie. Then resulting in Neymar burst into laughter while James watched in horror. The laughing lasted for a good five minutes as Ney found himself close to tears with laughter.

" I hate you sometimes"  
James replied once Neymar was done with his laughing fit. Now taking the lid off his drink and just slurping it down. 

" I love you all the times"  
Neymar replied more seriously as he looked at James. 

" I love you all the times too, Ney"  
James responded with just as seriousness as he held Neymar's hand.

 

It was pretty obvious. The whole world knows. Leo Messi was going to lose the world cup again. The game against Croatia left everyone in shame especially Leo as he was Blamed for agrentinias short comings. 

Meanwhile it seemed as if everyone else was succeeding as Neymar had scored a goal and Ronaldo was doing good. Why wasn't he doing good? 

His mind wandered to Neymar it has been such a long time since hes last talked to Neymar. The last time they talked ended up ending in an argument as Neymar was thinking of leaving PSG for some other club leo didn't dare think of. 

He was lonely he was even more lonely without Neymar.


	7. More smut g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things flip and Philippe tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over my post limit on tumblr so I got nothing to do

Neymar couldnt stop thinking about what would happen next as Philippe gave him a small smirk before flipping themselves over as Neymar was now under him and a bit shocked at the events but that wasn't about to kill his arousal. 

" What? Are you gonna fuck me huh?" Neymar teased as he felt Neymar rather inconsiderate wise bite down his neck which lead to Neymar to quiet himself down and softly moan. 

" Oh yes Neymar, you like this don't you?"  
Philippe muttered as he gave more hickeys down Neymar's body till he got to Neymar's rather hard member. Neymar flustered a bright red he was used to being in control since he had to take his anger out on Philippe due to the constant stress of well carrying everything and everyone . But now the tables have turned and every hickey Philippe gave him made him mew with pleasure. Philippe took that as a sign for yes as he decided to skip the foreplay and get right to the fucking. He stood up quickly looking through Neymar's cabinets near the bed for lube as his pre cum surely wouldnt be enough for Neymar as hes tight as can be. While Philippe was looking for the lube Neymar decided to take the opportunity to whine at the man going through the cabinet in search of lube.

" Philippe come on"  
The other man complained as he stared at the man lube his whole fucking dick up he probably should be preparing himself but who was he to care at the moment? Phillippe just swiftly turned around and gave him a typical cocky smile before giving one more tug at his dick and walking towards his teammate turned lover. 

" Eager much Neymar?"  
Philippe asked teasing wise as he really couldn't hold back much either as he held back weak whimpers every so often. Neymar with embarrassment and arousal gave a quick nodd biting his bottom lip as he got on all fours. Philippe carefully got behind Neymar before starting to lube up his fingers but he got stopped by Neymar as soon as he starred. 

" no no fuck dear just fucking shove it in"  
Neymar moans as he presses his ass more back waiting for Philippe's cock to fill him up. This action increased stevens arousal as he couldn't control himself before rather roughly shoving his erected cock into Neymar's rather tight ass. 

" oh fuck Neymar darling" Philippe  moaned out as he started thrusting rather harshly into Neymar while the other man had something between a moan and a scream at the pleasure and the pain. Philippe deciding to be nice for once made a grab for Neymar's cock as he wanked the other man off. Which lead to a rather quick trip as Neymar cummed into stevens hand with a rather loud yell of Philippe's name. And soon after Philippe let loose as he cumed into Neymar as well.


	8. I've fallen in love with this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani alves / Neymar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is la chona  
> And if I have to write everything fir the Neymar fandom and this ship well bitch I'll write it

Neymar found himself attached to Dani a bit too much. Well he didn't notice at first tell Thaigo brought it up. It was after practice and They were all getting dressed. Neymar being the child he was. Was seated on Dani's back while Dani ran around the locker room laughing. Leading for Neymar to slip a kiss on Dani's cheek for affection.

" Jesus Christ sometimes i don't know if you guys are brothers or lovers."  
Thaigo commented as he watched the duo run around. And just like that Dani stopped and looked at Thaigo before blurting out. 

" What?"  
Neymar's face had gotten a hot red as everyone's attention turned to them. He didn't have the strength to get off Dani's back and from the way Dani's back straighten up he could tell he was also uncomfortable.

" C'mon guys I was just joking"  
Thiago said quickly trying and failing to break the tension that was in the room.  
It was quiet for a minute before Neymar slipped off Dani's back and headed for his locker to change out and Dani followed his actions.

Neymar knew Thiago felt bad as he sent Neymar a quick glance and what looked like a mouthed sorry. But he didn't say anything at the moment because well he also felt bad? No not bad, different? No it felt as if there was butterflies in his stomach Neymar tried to shrugge it off as embarrassment.

Everyone soon enough got back to talking as the locker room was flooded with chatter. Neymar stole a quick glance at Dani who was waiting near him for Neymar to finish up. Neymar smiled knowing Thiago's comment hadn't changed anything.

" Mhm tired Dani"  
Neymar muttered as he stuffed all his shit in a gym bag. Dani shook his head at him grabbing his and Neymar's bags and started heading out. Neymar quick to get infront of him as if it was a race. Dani didn't mind it. He didn't mind one but it just gave him time to look down there at Neymar. Dani didn't dare say to himself or acknowledge he was looking at Neymar that way. 

" And so I said Leo, you can get your friends to send me messages but we're not getting back together"  
Neymar went off about his ex Leo and how he was being annoying this week. After that last line Dani couldn't help but smile and start humming the stupid Taylor swift song. Which made Neymar turn to him and giggle as he started singing the lyrics very off key. 

" wE aREEEE NeVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHERRRRRRRR SING WITH ME DANI."  
Neymar shouted out as he wasn't singing at this point he was screaming at the top of his which made Dani laugh as he practically dropped to the ground with laughter as he attempted to sing with the other man. As they were soon on the parking lot laughing like mad men.

 

" DANI DANCE WITH ME"  
Neymar shouted way too hyper. But that was just how Neymar was. 

" With what music Ney?"  
Dani asked not totally rejecting the idea of being oh too close to Neymar. Neymar smiled at him as he went through his bag searching for his something. He finally found his phone and began typing something in. Dani could only guess what it is. 

Suddnely loud and fun music began to play and Dani couldn't help but shake his head. As neymar put his phone on the ground and quickly walked over to Dani to dance with. 

 

He laced his hands around Dani's neck while Dani manged to get his hands around Neymar's waist just as the song started. 

" You know I don't know much Spanish but this sounds so dumb"  
Dani commented as he heard the lyrics 

" Contare la historia de una famosa persona.  
Todas la conocen con el apodo de chona  
Todas la conocen con el apodo de chona"

Neymar just gave him a silly smile before explaing the guys at Barca would play the song sometimes. But before Dani could comment Neymar started moving his hips against Dani. 

" Dance Dani cmon"  
He called out as he started moving his feet in the rhyme of the song and Dani couldn't help but be memorized as Neymar moved his hips around and stepped back and forward.

" Y la chona se mueve, Y la gente le grita  
No hay mejor que la chona, para la quebradita  
Y la chona se mueve, al ritmo que le tocen  
Ella baila de todo, nunca pierde su trote" 

Dani glupped a bit as he saw the younger man sway to the beat. He took a deep breath as he began dancing with the other man. So this is what life has come to dancing outside of a building where anyone could see them while Neymar danced his fucking life out. 

Meanwhile Dani was becoming low-key turned on as he tried to calm himself down by focusing on the floor. But he couldn't do it for much more time. As Neymar removed one of his hands from Dani's neck and used it to left up Dani's head as they moved a bit faster and closer to each other. Neymar moved even closer so his face was against Dani's neck before mumbling.

" Fuck Dani you really know how to show a man a good time huh?"  
Dani couldn't help but feel the sexualness of Neymar question. As the shorter man was now practically grinding his dick against Dani's. And to be honest Dani just let it happen. He had nothing to lose expect for his job but fuck that man. He can always become a comedian. Everyone always said he could make anybody laugh. 

" And you really know how to turn a man on."  
Dani said replying making sure only Neymar could hear the scandalous saying. Neymar just smirked at him as the song came to a close end. Both men were flustered red as they both took a minute to calm down realize what they just did. Neymar slowly removing himself from Dani.

" My house?"  
Dani asked not even caring at this point if Neymar rejected him. Because at the end of the day Neymar was his best friend so if he got rejected he didn't think much would change. They both were too close to each other to let go. 

" You read my mind"  
Neymar said back as he held out his arms as if asking for Dani to carry him. Dani sighed somethings never change. He thought as he grabbed the smaller man and bride style carried him.

" Guess Thiago was right huh?"  
Dani asked cheekily as he attempted to open the car door and practically drop Neymar in the passengers seat. 

" I guess he was. Smart bastard he is"  
Neymar commented as he kissed Dani once he in the car. Away from prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @neymarphilippe is my Tumblr folks


	9. Announcement kinda

Aye losers I decided I will be writing till the world cup ends 

And I'll be adding more ships that aren't Neymar centric (I'm thinking of writing a Mexico nt fanfic)

But I have a bunch of fics planned so stay with me. 

Ya boi will write for the whole football fandom if I have too 

Anyway there's that


	10. I'm a slut 4 Ronaldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is a bit upset and he calls on his friend to help him out but then Neymar shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love my problematic star ronaldo

" What's going on with Ronaldo?"   
  " Is Ronaldo losing his touch?"   
" Is Ronaldo pulling a Messi with all this?"  
" Complain all you want about Neymar and Messi but Jesus Ronaldo really failed with this one" 

Ronaldo was about to shoot everyone and himself if he heard even on more question asked. He stormed off not bothering to hear the call of his teammates concern he didn't care. He was about blow up.

He needed to talk to someone who wasn't part of this whole shit. He scanned his mind of anyone he could call. Marcelo. A Brazilian defender that played for Real Madrid and Brazil. He was close enough. Ronaldo argued with himself if he should even power on his phone. 

He wasn't in the mood to be more embarrassed then needed. 

" Fuck it" 

" Hello Marcelo? " 

" Stop I'm on the phone-DONT DO THAT. THAIGO HELP ME."   
Cris harshly removed his phone from his ear as he stepped outside. 

" Marcelo? You there buddy?"   
He asked playfully with a hint of bitterness. His teammates sorta got along but when Cris was mad it was best for his teammates to leave him alone. 

" Oh sorry Cris I am."   
Marcelo answered as he heard shuffling in the background. 

" Marcelo who you talkin to?"   
Came another voice he didn't quite recognized. Sure he's heard it before but from who?

" None of your business, noodle head"   
Marcelo said before sighing and putting his attention finally to Cris. 

" Hey Cris just come over to my room message you my info."   
Marcelo said as his voice went lower to make sure the other person in the room didn't hear. 

" Fine whatever I'll be there soon"   
Cris replied deciding not to push it any farther. As he took a deep breath and headed for Marcelo hotel room that was surprisingly close. 

The hotel itself was nice but not nice enough for professional football players to be. He shook his head as he entered the building making sure to keep his face covered as to avoid fans. Now he just had to find the room A12. 

He pressed a button on a evaluator but before the doors could close a man managed to squeeze himself in as well. He was out of breath and weared a black hat and avoided eye contact with Cris. He inspected the man more clearly as he had a Brazilian Jersey specifically a number 10 one. 

" Why are you starring at me?"   
The other men said suddenly not even bothering to look at Cris. Cris simply clicked his tounge before saying. 

" I'm not starring Jesus"   
He said back just as spiteful and annoyed. And that seemed like the end of it as the evelatour doors swung open and the man made a run for it. Cris rolled his eyes 

" People these days"   
He mumbled to himself as he made his way looking for Marcelo door. As he made his way down the hallway he noticed he got closer and closer to the other man. Who was knocking at the door and yelling at the man on the other side.

" Bitch you have to let me in" 

" Just go sleep with Philippe tonight pleaseee" 

And suddenly Cris paused where he was walking. Marcelo door was right where Neymar was. And the man was Neymar. The Brazilian Neymar that had left Barca for PSG. The same Neymar that was standing infront him of him.

" Marcelo?"   
He said more in a question form then needing to gaining Neymars attention gaining Neymar a pissed off look on his face.

" Marcelo you did not"   
Neymar talked into the door making his voice lower. He looked pretty fucking pissed. Considering the Neymar was always a happy go lucky guy. He stepped closer to Neymar making the other man glare at him. Cris could only chuckle at the other man. His mood changing already at seeing the young Brazilian.

" Ah anyway I'm going to shower bye guys"  
Marcelo called out as he heard a door slamming shut and water start running. He could basically see the steam coming out of his ears. And at this point Cris was kinda ticked too. Like seriously Marcelo just let him in. 

" Fucking bitch"   
Neymar snared as he took a seat near the door. He didn't even bother to take a look at Cris. But for some reason being the guy he was he decided to bitch. 

" That's not very nice to say Neymar"   
He teased as he slid next to Neymar. Which lead the other man to roll his eyes but he didn't move a inch. 

" Didn't you stumble today? I heard the score was 1-1"   
Neymsr said with bitterness in his voice. Cris face broke for a minute trying to not grow angry as he starred at the other man. 

" Excuse me?"   
Cris asked he really was not used to being talked about like this unless it was from internet trolls. But a player come on. 

" You heard me, bitch"  
Neymar said starring right at him. Cris really was not good at controlling his anger as he shoved Neymar still sitting against the wall. 

" You wanna repeat that to me, pretty boy?"  
Cris asked as he pushed a little harder at Neymar. The other man only showed little remorse as he then keeled Cris groin area. 

"Nice try Cris, if you want this ass you actually have to be a decent footballer"   
Neymar commented as he scooted out from under Cris. As Cris touched his groin in pain. 

" Was that seriously needed?"   
Cris groaned out not yet noticing what Neymar had said. He smirked at the other man. 

" So only good footballers get your ass huh? Then how's Leo get to it" 

And thats how Cris ended up with a punch in the face almost too close to his eyes. And Neymar feeling bad and helping him to get ice. 

What? Neymar can fight but the bitch is a softie. 

" I guess I deserved that"   
Cris finally said as Neymar leaded him to a small room with a bunch of food. His cheek really did hurt as he touched it hoping to stop the pain. Neymar looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.

" You did, Ronaldo but i shouldn't have punched you. I'm really sorry."   
Neymar said softly as he opened up the freezer and grabbed a bagey from the counter. Cris didn't say anything for a minute. 

" Ha why would a Barca player say he's sorry? Where's the real Neymar?"   
Cris asked only figuring out his mistake as Neymar raised an eyebrow at him handing him his bagey. Cris face went red at the mistake. 

"I dont play for Barca anymore. Dumbass"   
Neymar commented as he took a seat on the floor once again which lead to the other man sliding next to him. 

" Oh I forgot. Messy break up with Messi lead you to leave huh?"   
Cris asked really not meaning any harm but he saw Neymar's face scrunch up with anger. 

" Why do you think I'm fucking Messi or something? Why does everyone think that?"   
Neymar asked out loud into the air as Cris sighed at Neymar's question.

" Because it's so obvious you guys are."   
Cris fired back 

" Well we're not" 

" You sure you don't sucky sucky his dick" 

" fuck off Cris"   
Neymar said as he got up clearly being wrong about this man being at somewhat decent. Cris grabbed Neymar before he could even take a step as he pulled shorter man into his lap. 

" I'm sorry really okay. I only say this shit because i don't know how to talk to you. I see Leo and he doesn't even have to breath and you'll talk to him and love him. Stay please?"   
Cris sputteres out. Neymar starred at him for a long time before nodding. And wrapling his arms around Cris neck. 

" I wanna talk to you too"   
Neymar said back as he took a look at Cris. The tension was high in the room as both men looked at each other only a few inches from each others mouth. Till Cris just thought fuck it. And laid a harsh kiss on Neymar's lips. He didn't pull away and Cris considers that a small victory. 

" You were jealous then huh?"   
Neymar asked after an hour of making out and talking about random shit. 

" Don't say that word. You already know the answer okay. Leo is just so ugh I don't know how you like him."   
Cris ranted on about how Leo was annoying. Neymar sometimes hitting his arm playfully. 

" Stop being mean he's nice."   
Neymar attempted to defend his friend but was quickly shushed by Cris mouth on his. 

Neymar would be lying to you if he told you he did not sleep with Cristiano Ronaldo in the kitchen of some Russian hotel.

" I can't believe we fucking fell asleep here"   
Cris commented as he streched his arms out. Kinda surprised Neymar had stayed the night with him. 

Although they both had done nothing sexual with each other. Cris felt as if they had as he felt his back not want to cooperate with him. 

" My back hurts"   
Neymar whinned instead as he got out of Cris lap to stretch out everything. Cris rolled his eyes at the dramatic man. 

" We should get out of here I have pratice today."   
Neymar said as he grabbed Cris hands and lead him out of the room once they hsd gotten to the entrance of the hotel Neymar let go. 

" Text me"  
Neymar muttered into Cris ear ad he handed Cris his own phone. Cris smirked at him before taking the stolen object and nodding. 

" Neymar where the hell have you been?"   
Once Cris had stepped out he could hear Neymar's teammates call out to Neymar. He shook his head knowing they would never know the truth.


	11. Mexican love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky and Chicharito my dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if you don't know anything about Mexico nt i would just not read this chapter  
> But anyway 
> 
> Chicharito- Javier   
> Chucky-hirving

A drink for our victory and our many more"   
Ochoa said out loud as the four national Mexican players took a shot. Javier, Carlos, Chucky and their lucky goal keeper were all in a cramped hotel room. Drinking and having an overall decent time. 

They had really beat the odds as having beat Germany and now having beat South Korea. Things were going well it gave then hope they could make it far. Hell they only came out of both those games with a few scrathes and bruises but nothing ice and vapour rub can't fix. 

" You know what we're missing?"   
Carlos didn't wait for anyone to answer as he answered his own question. 

" Music"   
He said with a small grin as the three man cheered in agreement. As he turned on the speakers and set up his phone. 

Some basic Enrique Iglesias song started playing as Javier stood up with a smile and started dancing to the beat. Now Javier is Mexican did that mean he could dance? Sadly no. So while Javier let loose and started dancing Carlos took the time to start to record him. Javier really was oblivious. 

" Chucky dance with me"   
Javier called out as the two other teammates laughed at Javier's attempt to dance. Chucky went pink as he shook his head looking away from the dancing man. As he felt himself already stir down there

 

In his defense Chicharito was a very good looking guy. He knew because everyone on Twitter said so. He had a small crush on his baby faced teammate for a while but being at the world cup and rooming made him crush harder on him. Leading to basically half the team knowing his secret because Carlos and Ochoa don't know what a secret is. 

" C'mon chucky"   
The stumbling man whinned as he got closer to Chucky. Making Chucky chuckle at his already child like state. Chicharito was usually a talkative man but only showed that to his close teammates. 

Chucky couldn't think about that for long as he saw the taller man stumble ovee what looked like a shoe and fall straight into Chucky's lap. 

Yup he hated life 

Because   
A. He already had a boner  
B. Javier's face was on his boner  
C. He could feel his dick twitch and he can almost promise Javier could feel it too   
D. Just kill him already 

Laughter exploded as soon as Javier hit Chucky's lap. Chucky quickly moved the other man off his lap with a pink blush spreading on his cheeks again. The other man starred at him confused. But he didn't get to say anything because Carlos interrupted. 

" Deus this is fucking great. Dammit I didn't get it on camera."   
He rambled on as Ochoa listened to his rambles while taking a shot every so often so he could handle Carlos annoyingness. 

Chucky then turned his attention to Chicharito. 

" I'm really sorry Chicharito and I totally understand if you don't want to talk about this or to me-"   
Chucky didn't get to finish as Javier opended his mouth. 

" Was that because of me?"   
He asked looking at Chucky's boner which was no very obvious. Thank God that the other two were turned around talking. 

Chucky thought of how he could respond. I mean Javier hadn't shown discomfort yet. Well you only live once and besides what'd he have to lose. He didnt think about the previous statement he thought. Because technically there was a lot he could lose but he didn't care.

 

" Yeah, you were practically showing yourself off dancing a few minutes ago."   
Chucky joked as he watched the other man's actions. But he didn't show disgust instead he smiled. 

" Can, can I touch?"   
The man said picking himself up and getting as close as he could to Chucky. 

" Not here. Hold on"   
Chucky said quietly as he whistled at the other two to grab their attention. 

" guys I'm taking Javier to his room. You know how much of a light weight he is."   
Technically he wasn't wrong Javier is a lightweight but Javier wasn't drunk at all just really horny. The other two didn't even look back as they nodded going on with their conversation. 

" C'mon Chicharito"   
He said as he made a grab for the other man's hand. Javier happily accepted as they walked three doors left to Javier's room. Javier took out his key and let them in dragging him in bed. And the rest of the might was history. 

" Ow ow ow that hurts. what the hell"   
Chucky was asleep but as soon as he heard that he shot up at the sign of discomfort from Javier. 

" What? Whats going on? Are you okay? Hold on let me get my phone to get an ambulance."   
Chucky said quickly grabbing his phone just as Javier shouted a no. Chuck gave him a look but stopped. 

" Stop being over dramatic. This is just my first time ya know and my ass kinda fucking hurts"   
Javier said simply as he walked back into bed still as naked as ever. And for the first time in a while he saw the confident man blush with embarrassment. 

" Oh I see, aw is my Chicharito blushing? Adorable"   
Chucky said as he pulled the man close to him. He could gush about Javier all day long and he still wouldn't be able to get tired of him. Javier rolled his eyes at Chucky's antics. 

" Shut up Chucky. I'm sleepy, hold me puta"   
Javier mumbled as he leaned into Chucky's chest. Chucky smiled and held in laughter as he wrapped his arms around the man. And soon enough fell asleep as we'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions just ask or whatever


	12. If I could tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pique/Neymar
> 
> I would suggest listening to if I could tell her DEH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is based off if I could tell her deh

" Geri you can't tell him please I'll die of embarrassment and it'll be all your fault"  
Neymar whinned as he tugged at my shirt sleeves. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Neymar kept worrying worries 

It was pretty interesting how this all happened. Neymar had broken into his house early in the morning tears in his eyes saying something about Leo and his girlfriend future wife. And now Neymar was begging for him to not tell Leo.  
   
Of course he wouldn't tell Leo. 

Geri did after all at least want a chance with the beautiful smiling boy before him. If Leo knew about the crush he could possibly go for Neymar. But he know Leo and he knew he's perfectly fine with his girlfriend and he would only go for Neymar for a change and it'll break Neymar's heart.

 But he also wanted to make Neymar happy and Leo made Neymar happy. That made me frown and make Neymar worry even more. 

" Geri?"  
The man asked as he tugged one last time at the older man sleeves which were now stretched out he looked more like he were a child. Geri snapped out of it as he shook his head as he turned to pay attention to the other man. 

" I'm not gonna tell him because he uh has a crush on you too!" 

Don't look at me like that Geri thought to himself. He knew Neymar's heart would possibly break if Geri told him anything else. And just like that Neymar stopped tugging and I could see the stars in his eyes. Odd they were starry instead of hearty. 

" Wow really? What has he said about me? Geri come on tell."  
Neymar shouted out as he brought himself closer to Geri.

Geri panicked okay what could he do? Be real with him and say Leo didn't like him????

Geri took a deep breath and fighting with himself over this.

I can do this he thought to himself.

" He thinks your sweet"  
Neymar face went blank as he turned his head towards Geri. As if asking wait really? And Geri really wanted to grab him and kiss him right there but seeing as he would fuck up everything he didn't well not yet. 

" he said that there's nothing like your smile. Always there no matter what happens. Its like a breath of fresh air at times. And you truly don't know how much that smile could make someone feel."  
Geri went on as he thought of all the times he wanted to say this to Neymar. And Neymar seemed so happy he was smiling looking close to being emotions already. God forgive him. His smile truly gave him life.

" And he knew that whenever you got bored you would scribble stars on the inside of your shorts"  
Neymar eye widened at that as he blushed a light pink. 

" Really? I haven't told anyone that."  
Neymar muttered as he took a seat on the floor. And Geri sat right next to him as he let Neymar lay his head on Geri's shoulder. Geri smiled and nodded. 

Remembering the time he was early to practice and had seen Neymar draw tiny stars in the inside of shorts. It was as cute as ever. 

" And he noticed that you still look through and keep old silly pictures of everyone"  
Geri muttered against Neymar's head as he thought back to all the types hes watched Neymar swipe through pictures of former teammates he no longer talks to. 

Neymar said nothing as he scooted himself closer to Geri. Seeming content with the answers he was getting out of Geri.

" And though he wanted to he couldn't talk to you. He couldn't find a way to tell you."  
That part had gotten him. It was true he couldn't find a way to talk to Neymar on the same level Neymar talked to Leo. And everytime they tried to talk alone it was always interrupted by someone. It always made Geri so frustrated. 

He heard a small noise as he looked down to see Neymar whipping some dripping tears off his cheeks. Geri didn't stop himself asbhe whipped the tears with his thumb smiling at the younger man. They were happy tears Geri decided.

" He would say if i could tell him if I could tell him that hes everything to me but we're a billion world's apart."  
Neymar now hid his face in Geri's arm as he let the tears go. The love Geri was talking about was such pure true love and Neymar just kept letting tears fall. 

" I love you Ney."  
Geri said softly as he rubbed the younger man's back in a soothing way. 

" He thought you looked really pretty when you bleached your hair blonde even if he msde fun of you"  
Geri announced only after realizing that Leo hadn't took an interest in making fun of Neymar's hair. It was Geri who only made fun of Neymar's hair. Geri froze foe a minute not daring to look at Neymar. Neymar removed his face from Geri's shoulder confused. 

" But Geri you were the only one to make fun of me?"  
Neymar questioned as he looked up at the man. Geri could feel his lies add up to Neymar. And suddenly Neymar got it. He got it and Geri wanted to run. But before Neymar could open his mouth and say anything. Geri opened his mouth.

" And I wandered how you managed to play like the rest of the world wasn't there"  
Geri said looking away from Neymar but was pulled back to look at him. 

" Geri? You could have told me."  
The man muttered as he crawled into Geri's lap to comfort the near crying man. 

" Geri I've never thought of you like that and I'm not over Leo just yet. But but I wanna love you too."  
Neymar managed to stutter out as he grasped the other man. 

And then and there Geri knew everything was gonna be alright. 

After everything went smoothly Neymar had started spending more time at Geri's house and less starring at Leo at practice so much that Leo even looked confused at Neymar's disinterest in him. And to honest Geri was also confused how could Neymar possibly pick him over anyone? And yet he still picked him. 

" Is everything okay?"  
Leo had asked the two of them as they were all at Leo's house playing fifa. 

" I think I'm pretty okay especially beating Ney's ass"  
Geri had answered as he managed to score another goal against Neymar again. 

" I'm not Geri's being an ass"  
Neymar whinned as he threw his head back into Geri's lap. 

" Well I was just asking because you guys are spending a lot of time together. I mean its okay but its just odd you know and-"  
Leo just went on and on and no offense to Leo but his words msde it hard to focus on the game so instead he pressed pause, got up grabbed Neymar and placed him on his lap, kisses the other man and unpaused the game. 

" oh"  
Was all Leo managed to say as he finally realized why. 

Yeah it was really awkward at first but once Leo finally realized his closest friends were kinda dating. He managed to get over it. Sorta. 

But today they were in bed after a rather handy night. And then Neymar had finally said the words. The words Geri had always wanted to hear out of the man besides him. The words he waited years to hear. Neymar leaned in and said 

" I love you Geri"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway yeah


	13. Honey lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar doesn't know how to make him stay

Neymar realize hes nothing more to Leo then a fuck buddy with some emotions but Leo doesn't thing of him anything more 

After barca phase 

" Leo where are you going?"   
Neymar asked as he noticed the other man grabbing his clothes and rushing to put them on. He could see Leo mentally curse himself and look at Neymar. 

" I have to go Ney, you know that"   
Leo said as he grabbed his shoes and wandered around to find his shirt.

" Leo? You said you would stay the night."   
Neymar reminded the other man getting up to follow the other man hoping he would convince the other to stay.

" I'm sorry Neymar you know I can't do that my wife she's waiting for me"   
Leo stuttered out as Neymar approached him leaving a simple kiss on his cheek. 

" Oh"   
Was all Neymar said as he detached himself from Leo with a tad bit of disgust at the other man's actions. 

Leos heart hurt at that he wanted to stay but he knew he could never. And Leo could tell Neymar was finally getting tired of it.

" I'll make it up to you. How-" 

" Don't Leo, just just leave okay?"   
Neymar finally spoke his voice Leo and he sounded on the verge of tears but didn't dare look at the smaller man. Leo said nothing as he nodded and headed out the door. 

Neymar was so sick of this. His " relationship" with Leo had been going on for 5 long painful months and this hapoened every time they had sex. And call Neymar selfish but he just wanted to be Leo's first choice for once. 

Leo he was a odd being. He had a wife and two kids. Both are adorable Neymar loves them with all his heart and they love Neymar just as much. They got along well with Davi it made Neymar's heart warm. 

He knew It wouldn't last with Leo and yet he still kept faith that it would. Leo would say pretty little things in Neymar's ear and Neymar woukd always fall for it no matter what. But Leo would always seem cold and cruel in the morning.

God why Leo have to act like this. 

Neymar walked around his house hoping to clear his thoughts whne he ahd wandered to Leo's phone 

Huh he must have forgettn it 

Neymar made a grab for it as he saw a notification. 

" We up for tonight? I miss you baby and everything about you God"   
Neymar placed phone down and sat himself down. No tears for he didn't lose anything after all Leo was never his.


	14. Mexico failed me but it ight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky is cool as possible while Javier is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doin

Yup Chicharito was fucked. 

Well both literally and figuratively and why you might ask? Because he had slept with one of his closet teammates and friend. And his ego was a bit brused as he figured out he hadn't exactly topped. 

Sure he had heard from his teammates that he was a rather skinny guy with quite the baby face. But he hadn't really mind it all too much because he knew if things got heated up that his teammates will always have his back. But in this situation he wasn't quite sure his teammates could really do anything. 

He attempted to get himself out of bed but stopped at the burning pleasure? God he sounded so,, so gay? No not that word,,, weird? Oh well he was going to murder Chucky whenever the puta decided to finally wake up for letting him agree to this. 

Meanwhile Chucky was sleeping peacefully in bed. He was lying on his stomach an arm wrapped around Javier keeping him prison in the bed along with the pain he felt. 

Javier felt bitter having to be in pain while his partner was not. It just wasn't fair. And Javier being the little hot head he is decided to wake his teammate turned lover. 

" Chuckyyyyy"   
Javier whinned as he tugged at the other man. The other man didn't even stir in his sleep. Javier pouted at that as he attmpted to flip over onto his back to get some type of comfort. 

" Chucky Chucky Chucky"  
Javier repeated over and over again as he moved closer to the other man. Poking at different places on Chucky's body. Still nothing. Javier frowned at his failed attempts to awake the other man. 

" Pendjo"   
Javier muttered under his breath as he just decided to sleep till Chucky woke up. The sacrifices he msde for this man he swore. 

His sleep only lasted two hours as he was soon woken up to a pillow being throw at his face. 

" Seriously Chucky? Is this how you treat the man who let you fuck him? Pinche wey, pendjo" 

Now Chicharito did not have a bad temper but when someone msde him upset we'll he just can't hold it in much. In response to the "compliments" Chucky just chuckled at him being used to the man's aggressive ways. 

" Deus, I was just waking you up. Don't be so pissy just because yours such a twink"   
Chucky responded as he ran to the bathroom knowing Javier would probably explode on the man. 

Javier was going to kill this man

Javier stumbled out of bed feeling pain stretch throughout his body as he realized he was gonna need Chucky's help to even get up. 

God fucking wey so fucking rough Javier thought to himself as he instead laid back down in bed. 

" Sal del el bano, Chucky I need your help"   
Javier whinned becoming softer as he said the last part. He heard nothing for a minute he felt his ego be bruised at just asking. When he heard a click and the door slightly open. 

" You better not be pulling mi pata, Javier and wait for me to open the door and then kill me"   
Chucky said as he slowly inch by inch open the door. Javier rolled his eyes at Chucky a true hero™ he was. 

" So uh whats exactly wrong?"   
Chucky asked scanning Javier's body for any bruises or injuries making Javier pull the covers over him and blush pink at the man. 

" im sore, so that means you have to take me everywhere and i wanna to eat breakfast so carry me slave. "   
Javier explained as he pulled back the covers and made grabby hands as if he were a child. Chucky signed and mentally regretted somethings but then picked the other man up and began walking to the door. 

" Fuck"   
He muttered as he took a good 10 minutes trying to open the door much to Javiers snickers as he kept failing. Once he had opended the door it just got harder from there. As teammates would stare or tease the duo. Making Javier lash out in bundles of Spanish curses and Chucky pull the other away from getting into a fight. 

" Do you ever not want to fight someone Chicharito?"   
Chucky asked teasingly as he stepped into the evaluator and pressed the first floor button. Javier glared at him for a minute. 

" Hey, I'm just defending you and myself"   
Javier said attempting to defend himself as he snuggled his head closer to the others chest. Chucky grinned wildly at that. 

" Aww you're defending me amor?"   
Chucky asked as they reached the floor that they needed. Javier could feel his patience running thin with this man. 

" You are so glad you're attractive or I would have left already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw thanks 4 call the reads and kudos


	15. Hello

Whoa so many of you guys read this silly fanfic and although I don't think I'll go on with the one shots thank you all who read and gave me comments etc if you have any request comment and ill think about it


	16. No relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do you miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more vent thing then anything

Neymar starred at the paper oddly what a weird question Thiago had given him. Thiago had decided that everyone needed a bit of realizations with themselves. And being the man Thiago is no one denied the questions 

Who did he miss? 

Leo?   
Nah they had broken up more then a few months ago. Leo couldn't handle the long distance which really wasn't a surprise to Neymar he knew the other man eyes would soon wonder. Although Neymar could never be held back he made sure to always come back to Leo. But it wasn't enough for the Argentinean and a few months after the club season had started Leo had called him in tears something with cheating. And surpisngly enough Neymar ended it. The pain only lasted a month and that's how Neymar knew Leo wasn't the one. 

Its been a while since he talked to Leo he mentally reminded himself to contact the man. Although they weren't dating or close at all he still cares about Leo and knows how the man could be. 

Lets see who else does he miss? 

Rafinha?   
Its been too long since the two men have talked to each other. Once he left Barca things were really strained between them. Rafinha didn't react as badly as his other teammates did he just longed for his best friend. And Neymar wouldn't lie he really did wish Rafinha was here. But he knew the other man wouldn't follow him and Dani's footsteps to PSG. 

Neymar really wished Rafinha would call more but he knew once Rafinha finally leaves Barca they'll be able to talk more. But till then he can only hope for his friend. He didn't miss him since he's still here after all. 

Davi?   
Neymar had managed to see his son less then a month ago. And the baby was now growing into a child his cheeks still red and chubby but growing more n more height wise. His personality silly and just like Neymar. Its as if Neymar was clonned. He would announce proudly to everyone that would listen that Neymar is father. Neymar would always have to tell him to not say that but the child seems so proud of him. 

But did he miss Davi? Not really he knew the child is in safe hands with his mother and family. He knew Davi is being loved and knows Neymar loves him. And that's all Neymar could ever wish for and more. Just to see his son happy and carefree in a way he never got to have. 

"Thig? I don't really miss anyone"   
He said embarrassingly as he just couldn't come up with anything. Thiago turned to him and smiled brightly 

" I was hoping you would say that Ney." 

" Why?" 

" Because you're at peace with yourself." 

" If I had asked a a year ago you would have said Leo, if I asked two years ago you would have said Dani and if I had asked three years ago you would have said Brazil" 

" i- thank you Thiago" 

" Anytime Ney, Anytime"


End file.
